The beginning
by kevins8
Summary: The truth behind Anna's life...
1. Prologe

Kevins8: hi. This is my very first Sharman king story and my second story on fan fiction. The first was a screw up but I promise to make it

up with the second one (to all you coin collectors out there, I just got a Yukon quarter .)

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but Dirk, Darcy, Foster parents, and him (dun, dun, dun, dun...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Beginning

_Anna, get out of here. He's coming. _

_Mommy, I don't want to go. What's going on? Why? I don't want to leave. _

_Please, listen to me. Daddy's not going anywhere. Darcy, grab Anna and escape through the tunnel. I'll stall him... _

_But Dirk... NO! _

_Get out. He's coming!!! _

_Darcy grabs her daughter and jumps in a trapdoor in the basement. As the trapdoor closed, Darcy heard the front door break into splinters and sensed a powerful presence. No Dirk...she sobbed. Then the trap door burst apart and everything was engulfed in white light. Everything disappeared The town, the people, everything. The only one that survived was a little girl..._

It was 4 years later from that incident. Anna still carried around the scars. Anna was found by an elderly couple lying cuddled and asleep with bodies etched with countless wounds. They cared for her ever since. Anna was different from the other children. She didn't talk much and usually kept to herself. She was made fun of at school and had to care for her foster mother at home because grandpa passed away and grandma was in emotional shock. Anna barely remembered her real parents. The only thing that came to mind was pain, a flash of white light and then silence...

Anna went on with her usual life. Grandma was in comma and all the chores were left to Anna. As she stepped home, something was different. It was too silent. It was that kind of eerie silence that gives you an ominous felling at the pit of your stomach. Quiet. Just like in the past when...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kevins8: well that's it for that. I know that it was a bit short but it was only the prologue. I'm hyper tonight. I got a Yukon quarter (does a dance around the desk and sticks tongue out at imaginary friend). Ahem, anyway, review and tell me if I should continue this...


	2. The enemy

Chapter 2

Kevins8: yahoo! 5 reviews ! Thnxs for everyone that reviewed and in return, here's the next chapter. oh yeah, this is not a yoi anna fic. There is way too many of these on fanfic. I wanted to update last Sunday but it had to take a while because of public transit. Grumble, grumble! I had to wait 3h for the bus and by the time I got home, I didn't feel like writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sharman king. If I did, I wouldn't be using a 10 year old computer to type up my stories and I wouldn't be living in an apartment. Sigh, if I were only related to Ikato. Maybe I'm a long lost nephew or something and might inherit the story

The enemy

Anna dashed up the stairs. Something was definitely wrong. She silently crept to her guardian's room and quietly opened the door. There she saw someone. Anna also noticed someone on the ground beside the figure. It was her guardian, scrunched up on the ground. It was impossible to judge its gender of the assailant because everything was hidden under a thick quilt cloak but the blood stained dagger across his/her hand told all.

An unbelievable wave of anger shot up of nowhere and suddenly, Anna was finding herself in the ancient te chi fighting position her guardian taught her. Her foster parents were some of the best martial art fighters in the whole town and Anna was no different. She trained day and night with her foster grandma and soon her skill became legend.

The stranger didn't respond. He/she didn't even flinch. Most people would be terrified and running away by now. Anyone that messes with Anna is either crazy or suicide. The mysterious stranger was neither. He just stood there and Anna could have sworn she saw a smirk. Then, he lunged at Anna with his knife held out in the blink of an eye.

Anna just dodged in time but the blade cut her arm. Anna didn't have many equals but she had to admit, this person was good. She tried a left hook, punch to the shoulder, a feint for the neck, then a sidekick against the elbow, a punch by the other shoulder neck, uppercut, followed by a kick using the heel of the foot aimer at the back of the neck. It was one of the most difficult black belt moves that had to be followed in unison with split second timing. It's intend was to paralyze the opponent and sometimes, disable for life. When used correctly, it can even kill. Even though Anna carried out everything smoothly her opponent dodged them all. That was impossible. But before Anna had more time to think, he attacked again. The fight continues with no side managing to land a blow on the other.

Each was blocking the others moves but Anna was tiring. Usually, Anna's moves always aimed true but somehow, nothing worked. The mysterious assailant hasn't even broken a sweat and seeing its opponent tiring, he/she was fighting fiercer than ever. It's the way his body moved in unison. It wasn't natural. Or it could be the fact that he had a 7 inch blade. Anna wouldn't give up. She looked at the slumped figure of her former guardian. Suddenly, Anna started to attack with a new ferocity. Her opponent, not expecting this was caught of guard and Anna managed to strike him/her on the chin followed by a kick on the neck. That moved would have snapped anybody's neck like a twig but all it managed to do was bend the assailant's head. But Anna was still not finished. Anna let go another barrage of punches and a deciding kick between the legs. The assailant let out a low yell and Anna finally managed to determine that he was a male.

"Grrrrr... You will pay for that. You'll die just like your parents!"

His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard but with a creepy edge but Anna didn't hear any of it. Her whole body stiffened when she heard him mentioning her parents. Before she had time to do anything else, the assailant chanted something under his breath and suddenly, the entire room was shrouded with mist.

By the time the mist cleared he was gone. Anna was shaking with rage now. Her parents. All her life, she grew up alone and miserable. She dreamt about her true family at night and imagined what it would be like. He took it all away. There that day, Anna made a vow. A vow to hunt "him" down. He slayed her entire family and everyone dear to her. All her life, she waited for the day she found her parents killer. He was right in front of her. She missed her chance.

Suddenly, Anna fell on the ground knelling. She hated it. She hated everything to do with her life. And there, that day, Anna sobbed. Teardrops silently ran down her face. Despite her attitude, Anna was still a 10 year old girl who went through stuff no other child should experience. Her life was haunted with death. The death of her dad, her mom, her family and now, her foster parents... She had nothing. No friends, no relatives, no family. Nothing. She slowly advanced over her guardian's dead body. Each step sends shock waves rushing up her body. Then, her eyes caught sight of something... Anna summoned up her courage and unclenched her guardian's dead hands. In there was a letter. It was badly torn up but some words were still eligible.

_Dear Anna..._

kevins8: another chapter done. i had to rewrite this story 3 times with a different plot because nothing sounded right. Anyway, So what do you think and don't forget to review?

p.s. 3 more years till I get mine drivers license. Watch out, you pedestrians.


	3. Author's note

Chapter 3

Author's note

Kevins8: anyway, I apologise for the long time it took me to publish the third chapter. What can I say? After homework, swimming, piano, clarinet, and all that other stuff, I really haven't much time. I wrote this because so many other people had author's note section in their fic and this is more of a delay tactic so I have some time to write the story. Enjoy

uh... hi

here's a little about me.

I'm 13, I hate spinach, and people in my building don't know how to cook . My nose gets attacked by the scent of burned food everyday. It's a wonder I don't faint though at least then I could skip school. Anyway to make up for the absence of the story in this chap, here's an original poem written by me . It might sound a little bit corny but ...

Deceit 

_Broken friendship_

Broken trust 

_Broken body_

_Broken heart_

_Why should it be broken?_

_When it can be fixed?_

_Why choose war?_

_When you can choose peace?_

_Why can't people,_

_See the truth?_

_Why shroud themselves,_

_With the lie?_

_Open your eyes_

_See the life_

_Escape the darkness_

_Embrace the light_

So what do you think?

kevins8: that's pretty much it. I know that some parts of the poem just doen't fit but I have a writers block right know and I'm to lazy to fix it. All suggestions would be appreciated. The next chapter should be up by next week. If it's not, blame it on teachers. So much homework... _shudder_


	4. The past

Kevins8: whew. Finally finished this chapter. I know I kinda delayed in updating but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. I would now like to thank some of my most constant reviewers. You guys have been great and you don't know how much I enjoy reading you're reviews.

Helena-Jeanne-Chibi

YamiandAnzu4ever

Nakashima-Michiyo

I also thank all the other people who reviewed but were not mentioned down here. Give your selves a pat on the back

* * *

Chapter 4

The past

_Dear Anna _

_If you're rea ing this, I'm so sor y . I hoped t is d y would never come and t at you wou d be kept out of the ho rible truth but al s, I gue s it is not m ant to be. I've been hol ing this letter for several days now, in case som thing like t is hap ened. It's t me you k ew. First of all, I'm n t your f ster parent, I'm y ur re l gr ndmother. I h d to lie to you al these years because t lling you would result with too many unwan ed question. I w s t ring to bury the past. Anna, you a e special in so m ny ways th at even you are not aware of. I l ve you so much and please for ive how I lied to y u all the e years. Just t ust me when I say I did it f r your own good. Go to Shawn. Don't worry about finding him, he'll find you. He will tell you more._

_Goodbye my grand ughter_

_Be st ong_

_And re ember_

_Yo 're n ver alone_

Anna stood there. Alone, in her house, thinking...

"Shawn..." why did that name sound so familiar? Anna tried to dig deeper in her mind but it just wouldn't come. The memory was like a dream. You realize it's there, but every time you try to focus on it, it disappears.

As Anna walked out of the house, the sun was already setting. . She looked at her house one last time and moved on. A light breeze started to pick up. The wind sent an involuntary shudder up Anna's spine. As she passed a couple of blocks a hand came out reaching for her shoulder. Anna caught the hand twisted it. A grunt was heard and a figure emerged from the darkness. Anna was about to launch another punch but suddenly, something struck her in the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was a face staring at her and then darkness...

_Two voices talking_

_"Is she sleeping?"_

_"Yes"_

_"She looks so beautiful..."_

_"She's 3 months old now. We have yet to come up with a name her."_

_"How about Anna? It means life in the old Sharman tongue..."_

_"Shh... What did I tell you about mentioning the s word. "He" might be listening. I want my daughter to live away from all of that..."_

_"Sorry... You shouldn't worry so much about "him". It would be near impossible for him to have survived the..."_

_" Ah nevermind. I think Anna is a great name. It's settled. Her name will be Anna. Thank you Shawn. You always have been here for me, even when I married Dirk instead..."_

_There was a short silence but the man finally managed to find his voice. "I'm happy for you. You're much better of with Dirk then you could ever have been with me. You deserve him. I know I couldn't offer you much, but I'll promise you this. I will watch out for you daughter for as long as I life." The man knelt down towards Anna's crib. "Anna..." It sounded like he was going to say something else but then changed his mind. "...sleep tight. Remember, I will always be here for you. I will protect you with my life."_

_Anna wakes up and sees a man smiling down at her. He was all blurry but his eyes stood out. They were light shade of brown, so warm, so loving ... The three month old Anna drifts off again into a joyous slumber..._

Anna woke up. Her awakening was anything but joyous. The first thing she noticed was a sharp pain on the back of her head and her vision was crowded with purple spots. She half expected to see two light brown eyes but the only thing visible was darkness.

"Ah you awakened"

Anna tensed her muscles. She looked up to see a man standing next to her. He was a male pries by the looks of it, not one to be running around and kidnapping little girls but that just proves that you can't judge on looks alone.

"Before you start deciding to try to fight me again, hear me out. I'm sorry for the kidnapping trust me, it was necessary. You were going to make too much of a racket and would have never come willingly, specially after what happened..."

Anna still didn't trust him but managed to loosen her arm a little. This man knew about the murder. She had to know more. Also, there was something in his voice that sounded so sincere, so warm, even familiar somehow... Anna couldn't help believing him a little but she still had her doubts. "Why would I trust you? For all I know, you could have been the one who killed my family!" Anna noticed the man flinch when she mentioned the murder. No one spoke for several minutes. It was the priest who broke the silence.

"Will you please just listen to me for a while. Just hear out what I got to say, and if you still don't believe me, you can leave if you want. I won't stop you. I'm here to protect you, believe it or not. I made a promise to someone, and I'm not going to break it. You need to find out about whom you really are, what you are capable of, and whom you're facing with. You're being hunted down by a great evil. I just want to help you. Please, trust me..."

All these emotions were going through Anna's head and she was confused. Her mind was torn between punching the man and embracing him. At that moment, a ray of sunlight filters throughout the shrine. Anna finally gets to have a clear look at the man standing opposite to her. His face looked familiar somehow, but then she noticed those eyes. Two gentle light brown orbs, staring back at her...

* * *

kevins8: done, so what do you think? The next update might take a while because I think I might take some time to rewrite the first and second chapter. Don't worry, the plot won't change, but you might to read over the first couple of pages to get some new insight once I updated. Also, another reason for the delay is because my apartment is having another fire drill test on Tuesday. 8am to 5pm. _Shudder_ It's going to go off for the entire day. Help... xx 


End file.
